Sharon Underwood
Sharon Underwood (Late 50s Years Old) (Voiced by Lena Heady) Her sons are Hendrix Underwood and Felix Underwood, he married Mr Underwood his husband who died of cancer which Hendrix didn't know since he left and banished his family, Hendrix heated when he first met his mum for over 10 years, Since Klaus hacked the system of 7 kids of the family to be broke, including Hendrix is one them, Hendrix forgives mum and loves her to bits to protect her too, she knows what Hendrix is doing. Appearance Before Hendrix was Born, she wear a red jumper, black pants and grey shoes, with yellow hair Hendrix Linguistics (Flashbacks), She wears a blue jumper, black belt, Grey pants and black shoes Hendrix Linguistics, She looks the same, excepted her hair is grey Personality Sharon seems to contradict Robert when it comes to disciplining Hendrix, being more stern, since Robert died, Sharon is more concerned about Hendrix responsibility Sharon seems to have a liking for health and fitness as she has been seen exercising with a fitness ball and also has rejected offers of cotton candy. Sharon gets worried as Hendrix forced to move out, since he became a Providence Accord agent, Sharon is worried and now visit him to see how is he doing. History Early Life She was born in England, from his father Ethan Underwood, who served in World War 2 and his mum, Betty. Sharon began to go Essex College and she succeed and passed to become a vet person. Sharon went to Calimonia, with her family, as she started to like it here, then before. Sharon met her future husband, Robert, who loves doing art for fun. They both became a couple and married and they give birth to Hendrix and Felix Underwood. Sharon be-friends with the Hawkins, including Derrick, as Hendrix and Caitlyn met for the first time as toddlers. Years later, Sharon and Robert kick out Hendrix, for money being short, forcing them to go with it, leaving Hendrix homeless until the Hawkins saves him, to become Providence Agent, after years. Robert died to cancer as Sharon was scared to tell Hendrix, she send Felix to CIA to work here, at the age of 17, to become the most youngest to ever work with the CIA. Season 3 "Hendrix's Secrets" Sharon met Hendrix for the first time since years, Hendrix aggressively shouts at his mum as Sharon began to cry, as Caitlyn confronted her, to make sure that, she okay and tells Sharon that she need another chance to provide that Sharon loves her son, Hendrix does from the help that Caitlyn tells him, as Hendrix hugs his mum, prove that Hendrix gives his mother, Sharon another chance and tells him, that Felix, Hendrix's brother works for the CIA, "Mortal Pay" Hendrix spends time with his mum, with the gardening, he was happy about his mum gives him another chance as Hendrix goes to work. "Disharmony" Sharon and Hendrix talk to each other, after Aiden's escape, Sharon tells the truth about her husband, that he died to cancer, as Hendrix hugs his mom. "Guise Will Be Guise" Sharon is kidnapped by Klaus, as she knows that he hurt her son, Hendrix long time ago, it he wouldn't be here, it would not have happen, Hendrix happy that R.D.Ms broken him, which made him stronger today, as Sharon was injured by Klaus, Hendrix swore to put it end to this, as his Cybernetics called him in the Series finale, of Season 3 Season 4 "Another Dawn (Part 2)", Sharon was infected by Darius virus, but was cured after Hendrix destroyed him and she speaks to him and was happy that Hendrix is good soldier and willing to do good things for the future. Future Hendrix visit his mum all the time, since Hendrix had kids with Caitlyn, as Sharon tells stories to Hendrix about Felix after Hendrix was away. Sharon died as Hendrix hit his 60s and Hendrix proud of her mother that he give her another chance, as Felix was proud of her mother too. Appearances Tv Shows: (Hendrix Linguistics) Hendrix: Field Days Etymology Sharon), which means "plain", referring to the fertile plain near the coast of Israel. This is also the name of a type of flowering shrub, the rose of Sharon. Underwood mean, small trees and shrubs growing beneath taller timber trees. Trivia * Sharon first met Robert, in the fair, when they both fell in love, so that Sharon stays in Calimonia * Sharon does know Hendrix wears the Cybernetics, but was scared because he will angry at her * Since Sharon met Hendrix for the first time in years, Caitlyn contracts her in person, as Sharon wants to ask Caitlyn, how is he doing * Sharon loves her kids, for fighting for their country * Sharon loves flowers and looking after pets See Also Allies Characters: Hendrix Underwood - Derrick Hawkins - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins - Mario Thompson - Bock Warden - Neal Storm - Danny Mire - Luis Hernandez' - 'Cobalt Esmund - Tex Tucker - Norris Hector Villains: Klaus Chase - Allies: [[Sharon Underwood|'Sharon Underwood']] - Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)